


Narcissus and Forget-Me-Nots

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: A short flowershop AU, but it's not what you may think.





	

It was late in the afternoon and Jim had just finished arranging yet another bouquet in preparation for the Valentine’s Day rush, pausing a moment to survey all his work with a faint smile.

Tasteful, meaningful arrangements, some even had sly jabs for those who bothered to look up the true meanings for some of the blooms, it was fun, though he much preferred the special orders, the ones that requested subtlety and real skill to convey their messages. For people with money and secret lovers, Jim Moriarty was widely considered the best in the business.

The bell over the door rang and for a moment Jim wondered if perhaps Sebastian was back early from his deliveries to assorted weddings and dates, but when he looked up he was confronted with a tall man in a long black coat, scrutinizing his flowers closely, as if suspicious of their motives.

Jim found his words after a moment, “Do you need help with anything?”

Sherlock looked up, piercing blue eyes locking on Jim, and he moved closer to tower over him despite the counter between them, “Sherlock Holmes. I was pointed to this shop by a witness of what was quite possibly a murder. A man bought a bouquet here, gave it to his wife, and she pricked her finger on a thorn, which allegedly killed her. Do you sell any poisonous flowers?”

James’ eyes widened in shock and he shook his head quickly, looking like he was on the verge of falling over, “Oh… dear, no, not unless the petals are ingested orally, I don’t understand… Will I… lose my shop? Will I go to prison?”

Jim blinked hard as Sherlock considered his performance, somehow accepting that he was what he appeared, just a kind flower shop owner with no ill will towards anyone. Of course, Jim never gave customers anything they didn’t request. If his wife had died, he’d intended it. Though why on earth the man thought he could get away with pointing the finger at Jim was beyond him, and he resolved to handle him as soon as possible.

“No, I just need to pursue another one of my leads.” Sherlock murmured, at a loss for how to handle the sorrowful look he was being given, wishing he could just get away from this clearly innocent man.

Jim relaxed his posture somewhat, voice soft, “Oh thank goodness. I wonder if the man is truly upset, if he is then hopefully finding out the killer will bring him peace. If there even is a killer.”

People did not usually question the spouse’s sincerity so obviously, it was strange. But a killer wouldn’t be so careless… Sherlock nodded slowly, taking a moment to straighten out the rows of bouquets, “Thank you for your contribution, Mr…”

“Moriarty. But please, call me Jim.” Jim said firmly, offering his hand to shake, “If you’re ever in the area, please visit me. You seem to lead… a very interesting life. But if you don’t return, at least let me pick you out a bouquet as thanks.”

For a few moments Sherlock was quiet, then he gave a curt nod, huffing dismissively, “If it’ll get me out of here sooner.” But when Jim offered him the flowers, he stopped short. Rhododendron. Beware.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes. I look forward to seeing you again.” Jim’s eyes were shining slyly and Sherlock took the bouquet, their fingers brushing a moment before he tucked it under his arm.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Moriarty…” How had be been duped so easily? This man was no common criminal, he was… a criminal for hire. Such a worthy opponent required more study.

“Once this case has concluded, I’ll be here.” Sherlock continued. It was in part a threat. Don’t you dare leave. But also a promise. I won’t hand you over to the authorities.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
